1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of gearsets for transmitting power and differential drive mechanisms. More particularly, the invention pertains to planetary gear mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the powertrain of a motor vehicle adapted to switch alternately between four-wheel drive and two-wheel drive, in accordance with a selection made by the vehicle operator, the transfer case is located in the powertrain behind a multiple-speed transmission and ahead of the driven wheel axle shafts. The transfer case conventionally includes a planetary gearset adapted to produce a high speed gear reduction and a low speed gear reduction when driven by the output shaft of the transmission in accordance with the high or low range selected by the vehicle operator. Power is transmitted from the transfer case rearward to the rear axle shaft and by a chain in the mechanism to a forward drive shaft that is connected to an axle differential mechanism and the front axle shaft.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,492 and 4,632,207 describe a transfer case of this type.